Paper Folds
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Yao was an inspiration to Lilli. He motivated her to let her voice be heard and Lilli followed through. Model United Nations!AU. ChuLiech


**FYI: Ae Sook (Fem!South Korea), Lilli (Liechtenstein), and Eliza (Hungary)**

* * *

Lilli stared at him.

He was an inspiration to her, a man who knew his words and ideas and presenting to the committee. He was the sole reason that she got up and spoke her ideas because he made everything look relaxed and entertaining. If it weren't for him and her friend Eliza's continuous motivation for her to let Lilli's voice be heard, she wouldn't have gone up to the podium in this tight room and speak in front of twenty or so delegates.

She spoke to him throughout the entire summit.

Outside the committee room he talked to her about other things beside the summit, as if they've been friends since forever. He shared how annoyed he would get by his younger siblings and cousins, one of his cousins being the current MUN Secretary General, and stories of his years in the MUN program. Lilli would laugh and relate to him, exchanging stories of her older brother back at home. He was incredibly easy to talk to both sharing common interests and problems.

The night before, her delegation had been invited to have dinner with his delegation. Her delegation only had one other member, including herself, while theirs had five. In their delegation, Im Yong Soo, was the current MUN Secretary General while Kiku Honda was running for the same position. This made Lilli anxious, despite how small Yao's delegation was it intimidated Lilli that they were a well known group that won many positions by each generation.

They stayed at the hotel for dinner and just ordered pizza since the hotel apparently had horrible food. The seven of them instantly connected into a various conversations, especially with Yao and Lilli still talking to each other. Mei, representing Japan along with Kiku, was full of energy throughout the entire dinner. Kiku was very quiet and reserved at first but then laughing hysterically towards the end with the rest of them, cracking jokes every so often. Ae Sook and Yong Soo were the life of the party, both representing Republic of South Korea. They were running down the hallways and back up as if they were naturally drunk.

Yao would laugh and insult them. Eliza and Lilli had joined the fun long before.

She couldn't sleep that night. She wanted to talk to all of them again and be with them. Especially Yao, she admired him so much and she had so many stories to share.

Yet today, was the second last day of the summit. Today was the last day of committees finalizing their resolutions and later that night would be a dance following the banquet. Her committee had finished with a few sponsors on the resolution. She was recognized as a sponsor for bringing up the idea which other delegates had improved the single idea into something more realistic and possible. It made her feel warm inside, she couldn't have done this without Yao. She had to thank him.

She shifted her eyes to a blank sheet of lined paper and grabbed her pen, writing a small message. It wasn't much but she was somewhat content with the message. She then folded the paper in a paper plane and threw it across the room to where Yao sat. The paper plane hit the side of his head. After picking it up he unfolded the paper plane, his lips curving into a smile. He turned his head towards her, smiling brightly and giving her a simple nod. Lilli beamed; her cheeks florid.

Time flew by and the committee meeting came to an end. Lilli ran into Yao, even though she was meaning to talk to him. "I-"

Yao embraced her, "I remember I was just like you in my first year. I didn't even speak at all and now look at you! I should thank you, Lilli."

Lilli turned bright red, giggling quietly. She let go of the embrace. "But what am I going to do without you for the next two years? You're going to be gone!"

Yao laughed. "You're asking me that? You got this, Lilli. Besides, this resolution is definitely going to pass. You got everyone riled up with one small idea, you're doing very well." Lilli felt the ends of her lips in pain from smiling too much. Yao opened the door to the crowded corridor before them. Yao turned to her, "Just letting you know we want to sit with you guys at the banquet."

Lilli nodded, "I better see you at the dance."

Yao sneered, "You stole that line right from me."

* * *

_Even if it's your final year in MUN, you have certainly left a mark on a new delegate such as me. Without you I wouldn't have even spoken. Thank you so much, friend. :) ~Lilli_

* * *

**A/N:** Last year in MUN, I was South Korea. Oh god I was a wreck. I didn't know anything except their sources of energy, which I had to look up for my committee (I was part of ECOSOC). I only spoke a few times and suggested some ideas. I think I ended up as a sponsor for a resolution. I would have to find it again OTL. Unfortunately my first year was my last year. MUN is a middle school program (I heard it was also a college program as well? That sounds awesome I wanna do that.)

The UK bashed me down but ended up being my inspiration, North Korea sat right behind us in ECOSOC, Guatemala was a sweetie, and Kuwait was just hilarious at the summit. MUN is such a great program and I can see the Hetalia Cast as Middle School/College students in MUN. I just had to do a one shot. I might do another MUN one shot someday.


End file.
